Moje zwierzątko
by nayakri
Summary: Fenris miał bardzo złą passę w grze w Kapryśny Los i zadłużył się u Andersa na kosmiczną sumę. Choć przy innych jego problemach to pikuś, prawdziwe piekło zaczyna się, kiedy mag przychodzi po odbiór długu. AndersxFenris ; nie lubisz - nie czytaj.


Deszcz bębnił w okiennice, tworząc w ponurej rezydencji jeszcze większą aurę ponurowatości. Fenris spoglądał w ogień, trzymając w dłoni prawie pustą butelkę po winie i zastanawiając się, jak zabić czas. Hawke ostatnio zrobił sobie wakacje i wybył na tydzień lub dwa do Nevarry na zaproszenie jednego z jego fanów. A to oznaczało nudę.

Fenris nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie mu brakowało łażenia po brudnych kanałach, przemierzania po raz tysięczny Okaleczonego Wybrzeża, czy po prostu upewnianie się, że pewne osoby nie dożyją następnego ranka. Odkąd Hawke opuścił miasto, elf nie ruszył się na krok z rezydencji. Nie miał nawet ochoty na partyjkę Kapryśnego Losu, bo wiedział, że plugawiec na pewno tam będzie.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a potem, bez pytania, wszedł. Fenris wyprostował się, słuchając skrzypienia zawiasów. Odłożył butelkę i, powoli, wyszedł na schody, wyglądając intruza. To mógł być każdy, nawet poborca podatków. Tacy jak oni ostatnio się wycwanili i zaczęli się włamywać, myśląc, że coś ukradną. To, że paru opuściło ten przybytek z nadwyrężoną psychiką, było zupełnie inną sprawą.

-Nie wiem, na kim się wzorujesz w dekoracji wnętrz, ale ten ktoś zasługuje na chłostę.

Anders bezczelnie spacerował po głównym pomieszczeniu, przyglądając się kłębkom kurzu, pajęczynom i okazjonalnym dziurom. Fenris zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, jaka sprawa sprawiła, że mag odważył się wejść do jego domu... bez zaproszenia. Pożałował, że nie wziął swojego miecza, nawet na wszelki wypadek.

-Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię tu zapraszał, plugawcu.

-To tak traktujesz swoich gości? Powinieneś brać przykład z Hawke'a. On jest prawdziwym wzorem gościnności.

-Hawke jest naiwny. Widać to choćby po tym, że jeszcze cię nie zabił, choć powinien.

Anders pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i dotknął palcem jakiejś wazy, która stała się siedliskiem paru dużych pająków. Niebezpiecznie się zakołysała, a potem runęła na podłogę i zmieniła się w stosik pajęczyny, okruchów porcelany oraz trupów owadów.

-Ups? -zaryzykował mag, nerwowo zerkając na elfa, którego jedna z brwi niebezpiecznie drgała.

-Czego tu chcesz? Bo zakładam, że nie przyszedłeś demolować mi domu?

Anders rozejrzał się.

-Niewiele tu zostało do zdemolowania. Ale nie, przyszedłem po dług.

-Dług? -w głosie elfa pojawiła się nutka paniki. Fenris powinien się cieszyć, że sprawa nie dotarła jeszcze do Hawke'a. On miał obsesję na punkcie wyrównywania rachunków. Mag uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z efektu, jaki wywołał.

-Owszem, dług. To coś takiego, co się zaciąga, kiedy się przegrywa w Kapryśnym Losie.

-Wiem, co to jest! -warknął Fenris, nerwowo rozglądając się na boki i myśląc, jak wydostać się z tego bagna. Anders klasnął.

-Świetnie. A więc możesz mi zapłacić.

Fenris poprawił zbłąkany kosmyk włosów, zastanawiając się, jak kupić sobie trochę czasu.

-Ile... ile on wynosił?

Na twarzy maga pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.

-Czyżby twoja pamięć zaczęła szwankować? Co za szkoda... 147 suwerenów i 32 srebrniki.

-K...kłamiesz! -Fenris zadrżał.

-Owszem. Dług powinien mieć 100 suwerenów więcej, ale jako że wtedy byłeś pijany, postanowiłem ci odpuścić. No więc... gdzie te pieniądze?

-Nie mam. -wymamrotał elf, spuszczając wzrok. Czuł się osaczony i humoru nie poprawiało mu to, że musiał się kajać przed magiem. Magiem i do tego plugawcem! Gdzie jest Hawke, kiedy go potrzeba?

-Nie masz? -Anders zachichotał- Byłbym zaskoczony, gdybyś powiedział, że masz. Mógłbym ci to rozpisać na raty... ale to trwałoby do końca mojego życia, a ja mam napięty grafik. Nie miałbym czasu na dopilnowanie, czy płacisz, czy nie.

-Poproszę Hawke'a o pomoc. -postanowił elf- Dostaniesz swoje cholerne pieniądze, plugawcu.

Anders zacmokał.

-No no no. Nieładnie jest obrażać kogoś, kto wspaniałomyślnie zmniejszył dług z kosmicznie wielkiego do mniej kosmicznie wielkiego. I Hawke... Może i bywa naiwny, ale w życiu nie pożyczy ci tylu pieniędzy.

Fenris odwrócił się plecami do maga i wrócił do swojego ulubionego pokoju. Z szafeczki, którą dostał od Hawke'a, wyciągnął kolejną butelkę i otworzył ją, a następnie pociągnął długi łyk. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę wpadł w takie bagno. Pomasował swoją skroń, siadając na ławeczce przed ogniem. Anders zapewne plądruje posiadłość w poszukiwaniu kosztowności... których nie ma.

Mylił się. Mag rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu w kącie, obserwując z uśmieszkiem pijaństwo elfa. Nie odzywał się, czekając aż sam Fenris wyjdzie z jakąś inicjatywą. Ten jednak milczał, uparcie wpatrując się w ogień, jakby czekał na jakiś cud. Stwórca chyba się na niego obraził, bo nie zrobił niczego wspaniałego.

-Wiedziałeś, że nie zapłacę. Po co więc tu przyszedłeś? -miał wielką ochotę dodać „magu" lub „plugawcu", ale Anders miał rację. Obrażanie go mogło przynieść opłakane skutki, a tego Fenris z pewnością nie potrzebował.

-Można powiedzieć, że znalazłem rozwiązanie. Jestem skłonny obniżyć dług do 5 suwerenów, jeśli zgodzisz się na moje warunki.

-To mi się nie spodoba. -stwierdził ponuro elf.

-Oczywiście, że nie. I o to chodzi. -Anders pochylił się w stronę Fenrisa- Przez kilka lat musiałem znosić twoje głupie uwagi na temat magów i tego, co ci zrobili. Starałem się to ignorować, ale mam wielką ochotę ci za to odpłacić. I chyba nadszedł na to czas.

Fenrsi prychnął.

-I co? Wygarniesz mi to wszystko?

-Nie. -Anders wyprostował się- Upokorzę cię. Raz na zawsze.

-Upokorzysz mnie? Pewnie czekałeś, aż Hawke'a zabraknie, co?

Mag uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

-Naprawdę sądzisz, że Hawke cię uratuje? Nie z takim długiem. Zakładam, że pozwoliłby mi zrobić co tylko zechcę, żeby odzyskać pieniądze. Oczywiście, możemy na niego poczekać, chcę ci jednak przypomnieć, że wtedy twój dług będzie jeszcze większy.

Fenris zacisnął palce na szyjce butelki, obserwując, jak pojawiają się na niej pęknięcia.

-Dobra. -warknął w końcu, spoglądając na zadowolonego Andersa zabójczym wzrokiem. Mag zignorował ten przejaw buntu.

-Będę z tobą szczery, jeśli zrobisz dzisiaj cokolwiek, co będzie sprzeczne z moimi warunkami, będę zdzierał z ciebie pieniądze do końca twojego życia. Jasne?

-Tak. -wydusił z siebie Fenris. Chciał mieć już to za sobą.

-Świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz, jak to jest być niewolnikiem, bo do rana będziesz moim zwierzątkiem.

-Co takiego?

Elf gwałtownie obrócił się w stronę Andersa, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość... i strach. Tak długo uciekał przed Danariusem i niewolnictwem, żeby teraz ten plugawiec to wszystko zepsuł?

-A więc oprócz problemów z pamięcią robisz się głuchy? Hawke będzie niepocieszony. Do rana będziesz wykonywać moje rozkazy, jak przystało na potulne zwierzątko. Żadnych buntów, żadnych odmów, a potem żadnych zemst. Sam na siebie to sprowadziłeś.

Fenris zazgrzytał zębami, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć. W końcu grywał w Kapryśny Los stanowczo za dużo razy. I za zbyt duże stawki.

-Zgoda. -warknął, rzucając butelką w ścianę- Nienawidzę cię, magu.

-A więc to uczucie jest odwzajemnione. -stwierdził Anders, podnosząc się- Może zaczniemy od sypialni? Podłoga nie będzie zbyt wygodna.

Fenris zamarł, rozumiejąc już, co dokładnie Anders miał na myśli, mówiąc o upokorzeniu. A elf sądził, że po prostu ma zrobić z siebie idiotę na oczach reszty ich towarzyszy. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, przeklinając siebie za to, że nie dopytał się o szczegóły. Wstał i, nie oglądając się na maga, ruszył w stronę sąsiedniego pokoju, który służył mu za sypialnię. Anders podążał za nim w ciszy, jeszcze raz rozmyślając o swoim planie.

-No i? -Fenris spojrzał na Andersa.

-Od teraz odzywasz się tylko, kiedy ci pozwolę. Jasne? -mag nie czekał na potwierdzenie- Rozbieraj się.

Elf zazgrzytał zębami, ale posłusznie zaczął ściągać z siebie zbroję, a potem całą resztę. Zręcznie unikał wzrokiem maga, co jednak niewiele mu pomagało. W końcu był nagi, skrzyżował ręce i czekał na kolejne rozkazy. Anders zaczął chodzić wokół niego, dokładnie go oglądając, jakby był zwierzęciem na targu, które ktoś zamierza kupić.

-Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego Danarius chce cię odzyskać. -mówił, wodząc palcem po mięśniach ręki.

-Nic nie rozumiesz...

Anders błyskawicznie złapał go za włosy i przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej. Fenris nie miał gdzie podziać wzroku, więc spojrzał ostatecznie w brązowe tęczówki.

-Kazałem ci się nie odzywać, dopóki ci nie pozwolę. To ostatnie ostrzeżenie, Fenris. -cofnął się o krok, puszczając elfa. Ten nie odezwał się, choć miał wielką ochotę zwyzywać plugawca od najgorszych. Naprawdę znów czuł się jak niewolnik, kiedy musiał rozbierać Andersa, uważając, żeby nic mu „przypadkowo" nie zrobić, a przy okazji nie mógł zwlekać. Cicho odetchnął z ulgą, gdy mag był już nagi.

-Na kolana.

Elf nie potrzebował wskazówek, wiedział już, że to będzie najgorsza noc w jego życiu odkąd uciekł od Danariusa. Nie wiedział jednak, kogo za to obwiniać. Hawke'a, bo go wciągnął do tej grupy? Andersa, bo przyszedł po dług? Czy siebie, bo grał w Kapryśny Los bez opamiętania? Wahał się pomiędzy drugą i trzecią opcją. Pozwolił, aby mag wsunął swojego penisa w jego usta i starał się nie otwierać oczu, dopóki tamten nie skończy.

Anders spodziewał się, że elf będzie walczyć. Bronić się, buntować, ale ten po prostu był jak marionetka... z zamkniętymi oczami. Mag, przytłoczony rozkoszą, odrzucił głowę do tyłu, postanawiając, że doprowadzi Fenrisa do ostateczności. Jego ofiara myślała za to o tym, jak to zakończyć, aby wilk był syty i owca cała. Nie uśmiechała mu się noc pełna upokorzeń i, zapewne, bólu. Mag go nienawidził, nie będzie się bawił w zapewnianie przyjemności.

Trwało to parę minut, zanim elf poczuł, jak jego usta wypełniają się lepką substancją. Zakrztusił się i odepchnął od siebie Andersa, zbierając się do wyplucia tego, czego jeszcze nie zdążył połknąć. Mag złapał go jednak za szczękę, zaciskając mu usta.

-Połknij. -rozkazał. Fenris zacisnął powieki, niechętnie wypełniając polecenie. Czy dożywotnie raty były gorsze od tego? Nie wiedział i chyba nie chciał sprawdzać. I tak już to się zaczęło, mógł równie dobrze doprowadzić to do końca. Może jeśli nie będzie walczyć, Anders się znudzi i go zostawi. Mag usiadł na łóżku i kazał mu się zbliżyć.

-Pokaż na co cię stać.

Elf otworzył usta, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Anders uśmiechnął się.

-Widzę, że się uczymy. To dobrze.

Fenris na chwilę spuścił wzrok, rozmyślając nad wybiegnięciem z rezydencji i zaszyciem się w najgłębszej możliwej dziurze, jaką mógłby znaleźć. Uznał jednak, że mag powaliłby go magią zanim w ogóle opuściłby pokój. Przełykając więc swoją dumę, usiadł okrakiem na kolanach Andersa i, kierowany intuicją, przycisnął usta do jego szyi. Delikatnie chwytał zębami skórę i przesuwał po niej językiem, ciągle schodząc albo w dół, albo pełznąc wargami do góry.

-Mm... -mruczał mag, zaciskając palce na włosach elfa. Fenris, spychając, domagającą się zemsty, dumę jeszcze głębiej, zacisnął lekko zęby na uchu Andersa. Zaczynał mieć nadzieję, że jeśli będzie wystarczająco grzeczny, zostanie... Ach, po co on się oszukuje? Bez względu, jaki będzie, mag dopnie swego. To nieuniknione. Elf mógł jedynie spełniać jego polecenie i liczyć na litość ze strony swojego oprawcy. Pchnął Andersa na łóżko, a ten nie protestował, nie zabierając palców z włosów Fenrisa.

Elf zsunął usta najpierw na ramię maga, a potem jeszcze niżej, aż w końcu natrafił na sutek, który schwycił zębami. Anders jęknął głośno, a Fenris poczuł, jak ożywiony penis mężczyzny ociera się o jego brzuch. To było dziwne... i zaskakująco przyjemne uczucie. Zadrżał, upominając się w myślach i trzymając swoje emocje na wodzy. Czas na wstyd, urażoną dumę i wściekłość przyjdzie, kiedy to piekło się skończy. Czyli rano.

Drażnił sutek językiem i zębami, palcami masując brzuch Andersa. Ten jęczał, czasami szarpiąc go za włosy. W końcu jednak elf zsunął się niżej, aż do pępka maga. Starał się nie dotykać w żaden sposób stojącej na baczność męskości swojego oprawcy, ale to było ciężkie zadanie. Za każdym razem, kiedy ocierał się o nią, czuł przyjemny dreszcz. Nie rozumiał go i chyba nie chciał go rozumieć. Wtedy Anders ściągnął go z siebie i posadził obok.

-Zaczynam sądzić, że to ci się podoba... -zachichotał, gdy elf posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie- Sprawdzimy, jak dużo potrzeba, żeby cię zachęcić?

Fenris, pomimo całej swojej władzy nad własnym ciałem, i tak spróbował się wyrwać, jednak Anders trzymał go za włosy wystarczająco mocno. Elf zamarł, gdy usta maga najpierw nakryły jego wargi, a potem przejechały po policzku i przyssały się do ucha. Kiedy Fenris ostrożnie działał, Anders bez problemu odnajdował natychmiast najczulsze miejsca. Jego palce były palcami doświadczonego kochanka i zanim jeszcze one same wkroczyły do akcji, elf już zaciskał powieki, powstrzymując swoje galopujące emocje.

Nie mógł się poddać! Przecież był ofiarą! Był upokarzany! Traktowany jak niewolnik! Mimo to przyjemność, jaką dawał mu Anders, rozchodziła się bezczelnie po jego ciele, pobudzając każdy nerw. Mag przycisnął elfa, jedną dłonią cały czas zjeżdżając w dół. Palce zahaczyły najpierw o sutki, potem o brzuch i pępek, a następnie zacisnęły się na, powstrzymywanym siłą woli, penisie Fenrisa. Elf mógł wytrzymać wiele, ale nie to. Z jego ust wyrwał się jęk.

-Wiedziałem, że ci się podoba. -zaśmiał się Anders, składając jeszcze jeden pocałunek na policzku swojej ofiary. Fenris zadrżał ze złości i na maga, i na siebie. Jak mógł sobie pozwolić na coś takiego? Szybko jednak zapomniał o tym pytaniu, bo z jego ust wychodziły coraz głośniejsze jęki. Mimowolnie objął Andersa w pasie, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Mag skorzystał z okazji, aby i pod brodą złożyć parę okrutnych całusów.

Fenris czuł, jak powoli zbliża się do spełnienia, jak sprawne palce Andersa doprowadzają go do furii, ale zanim to się stało, mag zabrał dłoń i cofnął usta, uśmiechając się drwiąco. Elf musiał naprawdę mocno ugryźć się w język, żeby nie odezwać ani słowem. W ustach rozszedł się okropny smak krwi.

-Poproś.

-Proszę. -wymamrotał Fenris, siląc się na spokojny głos bez złości i, Stwórco, błagania. Anders uniósł brwi.

-Co? Tylko tyle? Jakoś mnie nie przekonujesz.

Elf wziął parę głębokich wdechów, czując, jak jego męskość domaga się natychmiastowej uwagi. Drżał już na całym ciele, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z tym nieznanym mu uczuciem.

-Proszę, mój panie.

-Lepiej. -zaśmiał się Anders i, zamiast dokończył dzieła, wsunął się między uda Fenrisa. Podsunął mu pod nos trzy palce- Poliż.

-Co? -wyrwało się elfowi. Mag przewrócił oczami.

-Zamierzam cię upokorzyć, a nie zranić. Kto wie, jutro możesz mi uratować życie, więc wolę nie ryzykować, że będziesz niedysponowany.

Jeszcze czego, chciał powiedzieć Fenris, ale się powstrzymał i posłusznie wysunął język. Zamknął powieki, przesuwając nim po palcach maga. Musiał to robić przez jakieś długie i męczące pół minuty, kiedy Anders w końcu uznał, że jest wystarczająco dobrze. Wolną ręką uniósł jedną z nóg elfa, a poślinione palce skierował między pośladki Fenrisa. Ten sapnął, gdy poczuł, jak najpierw zataczają kółeczka, a potem wsuwają się w niego, bezlitośnie go rozciągając. Jęczał i z bólu i z przyjemności, znosząc irytujące uśmieszki Andersa.

-Podoba ci się, prawda?

Elf zrozumiał, że mag czeka na odpowiedź.

-Tak. -wymamrotał.

-Nie słyszałem.

-TAK! -wrzasnął elf, zaciskając powieki. W nagrodę dostał całusa, a potem palce Andersa wysunęły się z niego. Poczuł muśnięcie główki na pośladkach i zacisnął zęby w oczekiwaniu na ból. Jednak nic nie nastąpiło. Drżał z niecierpliwości i podniecenia, przeklinając samego siebie za tą słabość.

-Poprosisz?

-Zrób to, cholerny plugawcu! -krzyknął, zaciskając paznokcie na plecach Andersa. Mag, sprzeciwiając się logice, zaśmiał się, a potem jednym ruchem wsunął się w niego. Elf zawył, czując, jak Anders się w nim przesuwa. Najpierw do końca i wychodził, potem jednak już cały czas poruszał się tylko w nim, jęcząc cicho. Fenris wbijał paznokcie w jego plecy, zostawiając krwawe pręgi i wijąc się z bólu i rozkoszy.

Anders chwycił jedną dłonią penis elfa i zaczął przeciągać palcami po całej jego długości, sprawiając, że jego ofiara z nadmiernej ekstazy zaczęła tracić dech, zaciskając powieki do bólu. Mag złapał ucho Fenris i ugryzł je aż do krwi, czując, jak jego serce bije jak oszalałe.

-Na Stwórcę... jesteś taki... ciasny... -jęczał, walcząc z ciałem elfa o każdy kolejny ruch. Jednocześnie powstrzymywał swoje dojście, nie chcąc stracić ani grama przyjemności, jaka może być mu dana tej nocy. Z każdym pchnięciem robiło się to coraz trudniejsze, sam zaczął zaciskać powieki, aby lepiej się na tym skupić. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał i spuścił się w nim z krzykiem. Fenris zacisnął zęby na ramieniu maga, kiedy czując w sobie gorąc, sam doszedł z niewiarygodnymi bólem i ekstazą.

A potem stracił przytomność.

Ocknął się dopiero po jakichś 30 minutach. Na drżących dłoniach się podniósł i rozejrzał. Dopiero po krótkiej chwili dostrzegł siedzącego tuż obok maga z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Fenris zazgrzytał zębami, zły na to, że Anders jeszcze stąd nie poszedł.

-Pamiętaj, że jesteś moim zwierzątkiem do rana.

Elf najpierw zamarł, a potem po prostu westchnął. Spuścił wzrok, nie wiedząc, czy wytrzyma jeszcze jedną taką jazdę.

-Ugryzłeś mnie, wiesz? -wypomniał mu mag, choć wyglądał raczej na rozbawionego niż na złego- Mniejsza. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, więc chodź tu.

Fenris nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie przebyć nawet tą miniaturową odległość, ale jego siły go zaskoczyły, więc po chwili był już obok maga, a ten nie czekał nawet chwilę i od razu posadził go sobie na kolanach. Twarz elfa znajdowała się minimalnie nad twarzą Andersa, co dało Fenrisowi na chwilę złudzenie, że jest bezpieczniejszy.

-No dalej, wiem, że chcesz go dotknąć. -powiedział mag, nie tracąc swojego uśmieszku. Elf zacisnął powieki, a potem zsunął dłonie po ciele Andersa i zaczął nimi masować jego męskość. Mag jęknął i zamknął oczy, obejmując rękami Fenrisa, jakby się bał, że ten może mu nagle uciec. Elf czuł zmęczenie, obejmujące jego mięśnie, ale nie chciał denerwować oprawcę, odzywając się bez pozwolenia. Powoli naprawdę zaczynał wczuwać się w rolę niewolnika.

-Wystarczy. -mruknął w końcu Anders i położył się na plecach- Czekam.

To sobie poczekasz, chciał powiedzieć Fenris, ale znowu zdołał skotłować słowa w ustach i zepchnąć je z powrotem do gardła. Oparł się rękami na brzuchu maga i z trudem się uniósł, opuszczając się na penisa Andersa. Palce oprawcy zadbały o to, aby pośladki elfa nie przeszkadzały. Fenris jęknął z bólu, który przeszył jego ciało, gdy męskość maga znów znalazła się w nim. Zmuszając swoje mięśnie do większego wysiłku, zaczął go powoli ujeżdżać, zaciskając zęby.

Tempo było powolne i elf wiedział, że w końcu Anders się zirytuje, ale mag nic nie mówił, niczego nie wypominał, tylko cicho mruczał, pozwalając Fenrisowi kontrolować cały proces. W miarę jak ten przyzwyczajał się do bólu, rodziła się przyjemność, a to sprawiało, że znów tracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, co zupełnie mu się nie podobało. Po kilkunastu jękach poczuł, jak traci ostatnie resztki energii w rękach i upadł na Andersa. Sapnął, bezradnie próbując się podeprzeć, nie był jednak w stanie tego zrobić.

Wtedy mag przeszedł do siadu, zaciskając dłonie na pośladkach elfa i unosząc go w górę, a potem pozwalając, aby się osunął z powrotem na kolana. Elf wsunął czubek nosa pod szczękę Andersa, jęcząc. Nie miał siły na nic, kompletnie na nic. Mag nie przyspieszał, utrzymując powolne tempo i przyciskając usta do szyi Fenrisa. Po kilku minutach przeniósł jedną z dłoni na męskość elfa i delikatnie zaczął ją masować, aż w końcu ofiara maga z cichym krzykiem doszła, a zaraz po niej to samo stało się z Andersem.

-Proszę... -głos elfa był słaby. Mag powoli z niego wyszedł i ułożył Fenrisa pod kołdrą, szczelnie go nią otulając.

-Twój dług zmniejszył się do 5 suwerenów. -szepnął mu do ucha i mrugnął, kiedy wzrok elfa skierował się na niego- Nikt się o tym nie dowie, słowo.

Jeszcze zanim opuścił sypialnię Fenrisa, ten już spał.


End file.
